


I'm going to be a dad

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [71]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family Feels, Fatherhood, Fluff, Marriage, Motherhood, Unplanned Pregnancy, happiness, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Lyla has surprising news which make Felicity think about her own future.





	I'm going to be a dad

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after Oliver's imprisonment. He has been out of prison for 290 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was in the bunker and she spun around in her chair beside her computers. She didn’t have to look at the screens of her computers to know her boys were safe. Oliver, John and Roy were out on the streets but it was a boringly calm night which was actually quite rare in Star City. They didn’t expect any troubles which also meant less work for Felicity. 

She let out a bored sigh and leaned backwards in her chair. She had to admit that sometimes she enjoyed calm evenings but she also loved the excitement. She liked the fact that Oliver and others were actually safe. No one was beating them to death and they weren’t jumping off the rooftops. Felicity knew Oliver’s knees weren’t the same as they used to be although he found it hard to admit.

Felicity spun around once more and she heard heels clicking across the floor. She stopped spinning and saw Lyla coming towards her computer station. Felicity frowned at first because Lyla didn't usually come to the bunker unless it was an emergency. Yet, Felicity smiled at Lyla and gave a small wave with her hand. Lyla smiled back and walked over to Felicity. Felicity asked Lyla: “Did you come to meet John? He’s still in the field with Oliver and Roy. They should be here soon, though.”

“Okay,” Lyla simply responded and leaned on the table palms flat. She looked down and exhaled deeply. Felicity noticed the dark circles under Lyla’s eyes. She wondered if Lyla had had a rough few weeks at ARGUS.

Felicity frowned and asked with concern: “Are you okay?”

Lyla raised her gaze and looked at Felicity. She shrugged and answered tiredly: “I’m fine. It’s just…”

Lyla couldn’t finish her sentence before Lyla and Felicity heard the guys coming to the bunker. Felicity could hear Roy complaining: “You two have teamed up against me. I’m just saying.”

Soon Felicity could see the Oliver coming behind the corner but he was looking over his shoulder to Roy. Oliver said teasingly to Roy: “We haven’t teamed up with John. We’re just right and you’re wrong.”

Roy rolled his eyes at Oliver and turned his attention to Felicity and Lyla. Oliver also turned to face his wife and Lyla. He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth but John was faster. John asked Lyla worriedly: “Is everything okay, honey?”

Lyla nodded and gave an encouraging smile to John. John raised an eyebrow in question and Lyla sighed before reassuring: “Everything is fine. Really.”

John raised his hands up in the air in surrender and walked over to his wife. He pressed a small kiss on the top of Lyla’s head and asked more softly: “What are you doing here then?”

“I came to meet my husband,” Lyla said innocently. Oliver glanced at Felicity and the expression on his face told her that he was suspicious. Felicity had to admit that she didn’t believe Lyla’s explanation, either. Lyla wasn’t one of those people who came to meet their spouse for no reason.

Oliver went next to Felicity and whispered: “Hi, you.”

“Hi,” Felicity whispered back and smiled at him sweetly as her heart fluttered. She couldn’t help it. He tugged a curl of her hair behind her ear and his fingers lingered against the side of her neck. Felicity looked at him straight into eye and blushed a little. 

“Is there something more to do or can I leave?” John asked and reluctantly Oliver turned his eyes away from Felicity’s.

“I think it’s all good for tonight,” Oliver answered.

John nodded before saying to Lyla: “I’m ready in a few minutes. I just change and we can go.”

As John walked away, Roy asked Lyla quietly: “What’s really going on? You just didn’t come to meet John.”

“First, I need to talk about it with John,” Lyla answered and gave Roy a pointed look.

“Don’t tell me your superagency has screwed up,” Roy groaned and rubbed his face with his hands.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Harper. You know that I have enough men to assassin you, don’t you?” Lyla stated sternly and Roy wrinkled his nose without saying a word. Lyla nodded in approval and went on: “This has nothing to do with ARGUS. It’s personal so you have nothing to worry about.”

“You’re pregnant,” Roy joked and folded his arms across his chest. Lyla flinched a bit but immediately she regained her composure. Yet, her reaction hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“You are?” Roy asked surprised after seeing Lyla’s reaction. Lyla gave a murderous look to Roy and pinched her lips tightly together. 

“You are,” Roy stated with certainty and continued enthusiastically: “Baby Diggle number two. Wow. Congrats.”

Lyla rolled her eyes at Roy but laughed good-naturedly. Then she said: “Thank you, Roy. Don’t say anything to John. I want to tell him myself.”

First, Felicity couldn’t help but stare at Lyla and her mouth was hanging open. Felicity knew Lyla didn’t mind having more kids. They had talked about having kids and Lyla had answered that she could consider more kids. Yet, Felicity hadn’t known John and Lyla were trying to have more kids. John or Lyla had never mentioned anything. Felicity wondered if Lyla’s pregnancy had been a surprise although it didn’t matter.

Felicity turned her head and faced Oliver. Oliver was looking at her with a thoughtful expression but he seemed to be deep in his thoughts. Felicity raised a single eyebrow in question and Oliver shook his head. Felicity frowned but Oliver turned his attention to Lyla. He walked over to her and hugged her as he said: “Congratulations. Wonderful news.”

Felicity also rose to her feet and pulled Lyla into an embrace. Felicity whispered into Lyla’s ear: “Mazel tov. I’m so happy for you guys.”

“Thank you,” Lyla whispered back in a soft tone as they let go of each other. A tear of happiness rolled down Felicity’s cheek but she wiped it away quickly.

Felicity took a step backwards and sniffled. She was more than happy for her friends but she was also a bit overwhelmed because Lyla’s news had induced thoughts about having a baby in Felicity’s mind. Felicity knew how much everyone loved to speculate about her being pregnant but she had never been sure whether she wanted to have kids. She was William’s mother and she loved it but she wasn’t sure if she could be a mother for a baby. Having a baby was a scary thought and she hadn’t talked about it with Oliver.

Everyone was gathered around Lyla when John came back. John cleared his throat and everybody turned to look at him. John’s eyes had widened with worry and he huffed out: “What’s going on?”

John’s eyes studied everyone’s faces and Felicity had to turn her gaze away. Otherwise, she would blurt out Lyla’s news. Finally, Lyla sighed and said gently: “Let’s go, John. I’m going to tell you everything on our way home.”

John crossed his arms on his chest and his gaze shifted between his wife and his friends. He looked torn apart and he didn’t know whether he should agree or disagree. John gulped and pleaded: “I’m jumping in weird conclusions here. Couldn’t you just tell me? Is someone in danger? Is JJ…”

“No, Johnnie. Everyone is fine,” Lyla interrupted John and rushed to reassure him than everyone was okay. Then she took a deep breath and walked over to John. John looked at his wife worriedly as she grabbed his wrist. Lyla squeezed John’s hand and said in a steady voice: “Johnnie, we’re having a baby.”

A million emotions crossed on John’s face and for a moment he was unable to speak. Oliver’s hand found Felicity’s and he squeezed her hand gently while Felicity wiped her tears away with her free hand. Roy was standing on the other of Felicity and he whispered quietly: “I think Lyla broke John’s brain with her news.”

John or Lyla didn’t seem to hear Roy’s snarky comment – they were preoccupied with each other. Felicity and Oliver, on the other, heard what he said and they turned to look at Roy. Oliver rolled his eyes at Roy and Felicity smacked Roy’s bicep. Roy exclaimed: “Ow.”

He was about to complain but he said nothing when John asked Lyla: “Are you sure?”

Lyla nodded and offered John a tight smile. John laughed relieved and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Lyla’s waist and lifted her up in the air. He kissed her softly and there was no doubt how excited John was. Pure joy had lit up John’s face and Lyla let out a small giggle. Felicity was sure she had never before heard Lyla giggling. 

“And you’re hundred percent sure, right?” John asked in confirmation as he put Lyla down.

As soon as Lyla was standing on her own feet, she patted John’s chest and said: “I’m as sure as I can be. My ARGUS doctor has confirmed it. The baby is fine and I’m fine.”

“Good,” John said under his breath relieved and continued, laughing: “At least this time you got to tell yourself. Waller wasn’t that good at delivering the news.”

Lyla let out a bubbly laugh and kissed John’s cheek. John placed his hands on Lyla’s biceps and held her close. Felicity could feel her heart swelling with love and happiness as she kept watching her friends. Then she glanced up Oliver. Oliver was smiling a wide grin and there was also a glint in his eyes, thanks to his unshed tears. They hadn’t let go of one another’s hands and Felicity tightened her grip on Oliver’s hand. 

Roy sniffled beside Felicity although he tried to hide it. Felicity put her hand on his shoulder but she didn’t say anything. Roy turned slightly and gave her a shy smile. She patted his shoulder blades and whispered through her own tears: “Your secret is safe with me.”

Roy snorted and shook his head with amusement before turning his attention back to Lyla, John and their happiness. John beamed with love and for the first time he remembered he wasn’t alone with his wife. John threw his arms up in the air and exclaimed: “I’m going to be dad for the second time.”

Felicity chuckled at John’s bubbly enthusiasm because it was total opposite to his normal stoic presence. Then she almost ran to John’s arms and threw her arms around John’s neck. She mumbled against John’s shoulder: “Congratulations, my dearest friend. You’re an amazing dad and friend. I love you.”

“Thank you and I love you too,” John mumbled back as he pressed a small kiss on the top of her head. Oliver placed his hand against John’s back and smiled at him proudly. Felicity let go of John so Oliver and John could hug. 

The men took each other into a huge bear hug while they patted one another’s shoulder blades. Felicity took a few steps backwards to give them some privacy. She couldn’t hear what they said to each other and it didn’t matter – her boys’ had a special bond and they shared something that nobody could understand. Oliver and John were brothers and they protected each other and one another’s families no matter what.

After Oliver and John let go of each other, Roy was grinning at them happily but he didn’t make a move to come closer. John barked out a laugh and gestured Roy to come up to them as he said: “Come here, Harper.”

Roy gave John a watery smile and walked over to him. They hugged tightly while Felicity went next to Lyla. Lyla smoothed the wrinkles on her dress with her hands before saying absent-mindedly: “I thought you and Oliver would have been next, not Johnnie and me.”

Felicity blushed and shook her head slightly before saying: “It’s going to take a long conversation – or many long conversations - before we’re going to try to have a baby.”

Felicity’s mind was racing as she tried to process everything going on. She wasn’t sure what she wanted. She glanced at Oliver who was now talking to John and Roy. They really should talk about the topic.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Oliver, John and Roy talk about their thoughts of fatherhood.


End file.
